Lados Opuestos:De Una Misma Cara
by GRAN DUQUESA M
Summary: Lados Opuestos son tan diferentes pero a la ves iguales y sin darse cuenta se enamoran , pero cada uno de ellos debe enfrentar a sus demonios del pasado y así mismos la gran pregunta es: ¿Permitirán que el pasado obstruya su futuro? o se daran un nuevo comienzo solo ellos pueden decidir si se dará o no.
1. LA LLamada

Disclaimer: Leonard Freeman,Peter M. Lenkov,Alex Kurtzman,Roberto Orci.

Max PVO :

8 De Octubre

Casa De Max

En un día como cualquier otro, investigaban, buscaban, perseguían, mataban, o liquidaban a un sospecho o fugitivo de la ley por un bien mayor para cuidar de las personas en Hawái ese era Five-0 el equipo en que yo extrañamente de alguna forma forme parte de su Ohana yo en cambio hacia todo lo contrario, iba a la escena del crimen, determinaba de manera pre-eliminar la causa de muerte, y daba autorización para remover los cuerpos hacia las autopsias y daba detalles clave en como la víctima había sido asesinada. Nada del otro mundo…pero en este día en particular iba a ser diferente.

Esa mañana de octubre me desperté muy alterado tenia taquicardia algo muy inusual en mí porque gozo de buena salud era como si algo en mi interior me dijera que algo muy malo iba a pasar y de repente suena el teléfono era McGarrett.

—Bergman—Como usualmente contesto el teléfono casi como un robot.

—Max… es Steve te necesito para…bueno te explico mi hermana pronto va a ser su cumpleaños y quiero regalarle algo especial.

—Claro comandante pero qué clase de regalo seria—Sentí mucha curiosidad por lo que el comandante me propondría.

—Es ahí donde entras tú perfectamente.

—En qué sentido—Sin comprender muy bien.

—Bueno mi hermana cuando era pequeña, mi madre en su cumpleaños número 6 le regalo una muñeca que se llamaba Lesly, ella siempre decía que si tuviera una hermana que fuera como ella, le encantaba esa muñeca, jugaba casi todo el día con ella, hasta que un día, cuando mama supuesta mente " ** _Murió_** " yo en un arranque de ira destroce la muñeca fue tanta mi ira que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacía, Mary nunca me lo perdono— Al decir eso ultimo sentí como si una parte de mi lo comprendiera ,debido a que había perdido a mis padres de una manera abrupta era adoptado y a pesar de que mis padres adoptivos me habían dado todo el cariño y amor yo daría todo lo que tuviera para estar con ellos aunque sea un momento, mi madre fue asesinada por un infeliz sicario y gracias a McGarrett es que pudieron dar con él y hacer justicia a mis padres siempre vi al comandante como, un súper héroe así como superman.

—Max ¿estás ahí?

—Si—Por un momento me desconecte del mundo.

—Bueno quería saber si es posible si puedes conseguir esa muñeca en particular te pagare lo que sea además se que eres bueno consiguiendo este tipo de cosas, se que a Mary le encantara si se la obsequio y…Hm ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harías por mí?

—Estaré encantado de ayudarle comandante—Esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Enserio Max sería fantástico! si la puedes conseguir te lo agradecería mucho—Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

—Pero necesito tiempo para encontrarla y además es una muñeca que no ha salido al mercado mucho tiempo pero haré todo lo posible para tenerla ese tipo de muñeca en particular son de colección por lo tanto un grupo selecto de personas debe tenerlas y al ser muy antiguas aumentan su valor lo que dificulta mas su compra—Explique.

—Bueno... ¿Cuánto puede costar ese tipos de muñecas?—Dijo curioso.

—900$ o hasta mas —Dije sin anestesia.

— ¡Queeeee!...es que ¿esta echa de oro? ¿Tiene diamantes? ¡Solo es una muñeca!—Dijo casi gritando.

—Ya te explique que entre más antigua sea la muñeca más valor adquiere además yo he pagado ese precio por algunos cómics—Dijo sin dudar.

— ¡ENSERIO! ¿Es decir un cómic? No lo creo no pagaría ese precio por un cómic es ¡DEMASIADO! —Dijo consternado.

—Si fuera un GI Joe original ¿Lo comprarías?—Sentencie al final.

—Si—Dijo en derrota—Pero es un GI Joe ósea por favor no es cualquier muñeco es ¡GI Joe!

—Ves ese es mi amor por los comics y Star Treck—Dije triunfante.

—Ok está bien—Resignándose—Por favor te pido que encuentres lo más pronto posible esa muñeca—Dijo casi suplicando.

—Lo haré no se preocupe comandante—Suspirando— Haré todo lo que pueda para encontrarla—Dijo con heroísmo.

—Gracias Max —Riéndose un poco fue lo único que atino hacer Steve.

—Ah una cosa más—Agrego.

— ¿Si?

—Deja de llamarme comandante llevas años conociéndome.

—Pero es que.

—Pero nada… Steve ¿ok?—Dijo como forma de orden.

—ok pero comandante… ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de su hermana?

—Dentro de dos semanas—Dijo McGarrett sin entender.

—En ese caso tendré que apresurarme—Dijo Max con seriedad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Dijo curioso McGarrett.

—Se me hace tarde para llegar al trabajo comandante será sencillo—Levantánme de la cama y dirigiéndome al baño—Nos vemos halla. Y no te preocupes la conseguiré soy bueno en esto. —Dije esbozando una sonrisa.

—Gracias Max—Dijo Steve con regocijo pero una parte de mi se sintió diferente, como si cada vez que dijera mi nombre una parte de mi alma fuera al cielo sin darse cuenta.

—De nada comandante—Dije olvidándome de lo que me dijo McGarrett.

—Max por tercera vez… **¡Llámame por mi nombre!** —Grito casi eufórico. Algo que a mí no me gusto mucho.

—Hm a mí me gusta llamarte comandante… **¡¿Cuál es el problema con eso?!** —Le grito de tal forma que McGarrett por prima vez en su vida se quedo mudo era la primera vez que Max se había enojado con él y no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar enojado con el después de todo era su amigo. Pero tuvo un momento de lucidez el dijo: " ** _Me gusta llamarte comándate_** ". Le gusta llamarme comandante, de repente Steve sintió que su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido como si se alegrara de que Max dijera esas simples palabras. Era irónico que esa mañana se despertara con la idea de preguntarle Max si podría ayudarle con un presente para Mary y de un momento a otro salga con esto.

—Espera un segundo… ¿Te gusta llamarme comandante?... ¿Por qué?—Dijo McGarrett desconcertado y ruborizándose.

Esa simple pregunta me desmorono en un segundo y mirándome al espejo del baño vi que mis mejillas se tornaron color rojo.

—Eh… yo no quise decir eso…este…yo…—. Por un momento sentí que el mundo se me venía encima— (( _Como se te ocurre decirle que te gusta llamarlo comandante tonto))_ —Pensó. —Mi corazón empezó a palpita a mil por hora.

 _McGarrett no lo podía creer era la primera vez denotaba un tono de duda en la voz de Max ((y tenía que admitir que le parecía adorable su manera de hablar. Un momento le pareció "adorable "está mañana se está volviendo más extraña de lo usual_ )) —Pensó McGarrett. Bueno tal vez malinterpretó un poco no debí haberle gritado debería disculparme. —Reflexionando la situación como todo estratega. Por su parte como un genio analítico que es el se sintió un poco avergonzado de haber permitido que sus sentimientos influyeron en el tal vez debería disculparme analizando la situación como todo un genio que es. Y cuando no podía ser peor ambos pensamos que diciendo una simple palabra todo se resolvería pero no fue así.

—Lo siento—Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Dejándonos perplejos a ambos.

—Tu primero—Dijimos al ausonio otra vez.

—Lamento haberte gritado no debí hacerlo —Empezó disculpándose McGarrett.

—Lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma es que no me gusta que me den órdenes—Dijo enfatizando lo último.

—Me recuerdas a Danny siempre se queja de "Eso" y además no sabía que te gustaba llamarme comandante —Dijo recalcando lo ultimo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

—Este bueno sin tanto te importa te llamare por tu nombre—Dije ruborizándome.

—No es que me importe mucho es solo que parece extraño que de todos estos años conociéndome no tengas la gentileza de llamarme por mi nombre…recuerdas esa vez que fui a tu casa con una herida en mi estomago no fui a tu casa solo porque fueras doctor confié en ti—Al decir eso ultimo su corazón dio un pequeño respingón. Yo por mi parte por poco se me cae el teléfono, mi rosto ahora estaba muy rojo.

—Max ¿estás ahí?—Dijo con nerviosismo.

—Si aquí estoy… recuerdo ese día realmente me asuste mucho pensé que alguien había entrado a mi casa y lo primero que tome fue un paraguas ¡mi único mecanismo de defensa era un paraguas! …¿puedes creerlo?

—La verdad es que si—Dijo efusivamente—Si hubiese sido yo hubiera tomado todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para defenderme hasta un paraguas.

—Jejejejejejeje—Me reí

—Te parece gracioso—Dijo con ironía McGarrett

—La verdad es que si y viniendo de ti mas todavía tu eres un " **Seal** " puedes defenderte hasta con tus propias manos.

—No siempre es así hay veces en yo simplemente no puedo con la situación y quisiera rendirme pero no puedo algo en mí siempre me dice que debo seguir continuando no solo por mi sino por mi equipo,mi familia ese día que fui a tu casa quería simplemente cerrar los ojos quedarme dormido para siempre,pero una voz me decía que no me rindiera pensé que era mi voz interna pero eras tú alentándome a que no me rindiera eso fue suficiente para no muriera ese día ahora que lo pienso no te lo agradecí lo suficiente—Afirmo él con absoluta tranquilidad como si se quitara un peso de los hombros.Y se relajara con el desahogo—Se que debes pensar que soy un egoísta por pensar así pero hay veces en que quiera ser como una persona normal igual que tu—Agrego.

Esa última palabra me llego a mi psique revotando estrepitosamente por mi mente por poco me da un paro cardíaco pero respondí con la mayor seguridad posible.

—No creo que seas un egoísta creo que eres una persona extraordinaria casi como un superhéroe y por eso te admiro tienes cualidades únicas hay veces en que quiera ser igual que tu—Dije sonrojándome aun mas pero antes de decir eso ultimo la llamada se corto. Me moleste porque pensé que había sido el que corto la llamada,pero me di cuenta de que se había caído la señal era muy extraño esa era la conversación más larga que había tenido con Steve por un momento no reaccione dije su nombre. Definitivamente este era la mañana más extraña que he tenido en toda mi vida y lo irónico es que apenas estaba empezando el día.

—Que despertar—Dije riendo.

POR FAVOR DEJAR COMENTARIOS ,Y ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE DISFRUTARLA


	2. Antes De Llamada

Disclaimer: Leonard Freeman,Peter M. Lenkov,Alex Kurtzman,Roberto Orci.

Les recomiendo que escuches esta canción mientras leen este fanfics: Kanye West Power/Blink-182 I Miss You/ Sixpence None The Richer Kiss Me

Steve POV

8 De Octubre

Casa De Steve

Esa mañana de octubre me desperté sudoroso debió a una de mis tantas pesadillas y con un dolor en el pecho era como si me clavara una cuchilla en el corazón constantemente me levante, fui al baño me vi al espejo me veía terrible con ojeras cansado y de paso con terribles pesadillas eran como demonios siguiéndome constantemente y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para pararlos me quite la pijama bueno si es que se podía llama pijama dormir con bóxer solamente y me di una ducha que tanto necesitaba, cuando termine de ducharme , Salí del baño y fui directo al closet, literalmente esta era o más bien es mi rutina diaria mientas me pongo de nuevo unos bóxers limpios para aquellos que se están imaginado algo erótico y a su vez me puse los pantalones camisa negra ya cuando estaba vestido mi teléfono empieza a sonar por un momento pensé que era una emergencia del trabajo a veces llegaba pensar que esto nunca terminaría las muertes, violaciones, Wo Fat, mi madre, sí es que a esa persona se le podía llamar "Madre" .En fin es mejor afrentar las cosas las cosas de una vez en vez de postergarlas, cuando vi quien era me sorprendí era mi hermana ¿Qué querrá ahora?

— Hola Mary—Dije sin mucho ánimo.

—Hola Steve —Dijo exaltada.

Sin notar para nada mi estado de ánimo a decir verdad a veces siento que me ahogo en un vaso de agua y que nadie puede verlo.

— ¿Estás ahí?—Dijo Mary

—Si—Por un momento me desconecte de todo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo le pasa a Joane?

—No ella está bien te llamo para recordarte que pronto será mi cumpleaños y que iré a Hawái para celebrarlo junto con Joane.

—Ah si tu cumpleaños por supuesto y no se me olvido es mas y a tengo tu regalo—Dijo Steve con tal seguridad que ni el detector de mentiras lo hubiera podido cachar en el acto.

— ¡Enserio! ¿No se te olvido? Vaya es difícil de creer—Dijo anonadada Mary.

—Mujer de poca fe no puedes creer de dudes de tu propio hermano—Dije refutándole Steve.

—Ok lo siento…a ver y ¿Cuál es mi regalo?—Dijo expectante Mary.

—No te lo diré es una sorpresa además si te lo digo no tendría gracia—Dije de tal forma que hasta yo me lo creí.

—Hm tienes razón bueno espero con ansias mi regalo nos vemos Steve—Dijo animosa

—Aloha Mary—Dije pesadamente.

—Aloha Steve —Dijo colgándome el teléfono.

"Genial ahora como hago bien hecho Steve te salía mejor decirle que se te olvido y comprarle cualquier cosa"—Vocifere.

Me acosté en la cama un momento, gire la cabeza y vi el retrato mío y de Mary cuando éramos niños y ella tenía una muñeca, esa "Muñeca" en particular era muy especial para Mary, mama se la había regalado para su cumpleaños, recuerdo que ella había insistido mucho en que le comprara esa muñeca, desde que la vio en una tienda. Se obsesiono con ella y cuando por fin se la regalaron fue el día más feliz de su vida fue el día de su cumpleaños, pero en mi familia no dura mucho la felicidad, poco después cuando mama " **Murió** " yo en un arranque de ira destroce todo mi habitación y Mary la había olvidado ahí por accidente la muñeca la destruí, literalmente quedo irreconocible la pobre muñeca, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice Mary estaba…estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho primero lloro después ,me grito , luego me empujo, me dijo un y mil cosas y finalmente me cacheteo no me hablo por casi un año papa me castigo por seis meses yo lo primero que pensé fue que era una simple muñeca pero después me di cuenta que esa muñeca era lo único que le quedaba de mama y por más que lo intente…tratar de disculparme nunca me lo perdono hasta recuerdo lo que me dijo.

Flashback

Estaba en la sala y había un retrato de todos nosotros juntos por "accidente" se me callo tan fuerte que papa vino inmediatamente.

—Steve ¡¿Estás bien?!—Dijo papa consternado.

—Como quieres este bien mama…esta… ¡MUERTA! y no hiciste nada para evitarlo. —Le grite.

Al ver sus ojos los de mi padre me di cuenta que le había dado un golpe seco al corazón y su mirada…se apago lo único que dijo: "Tengo que buscar a Mary así juntos podremos ir a dejarles flores a tu madre"-Dijo.

Y al rato se fue me dejo solo supongo que no sabía qué hacer, pero yo seguía furioso por la situación Mary se había ido a clases ese día pero yo no fui, ni me moleste en pensar ir a la escuela o mis amigos en nada estaba cegado, por la ira me fui de la sala dando pisotones y me encerré en mi cuarto y sin previo aviso empecé a destrozar todo hice un gran desastre y ahí estaba junto al lado de mi cama puesta en la mesita de noche la muñeca de Mary… "Lesly". La pobre estaba bajo mi ira indomable, la tome y se lo arranque, golpee su cara y no me acordaba que era de plástico, así que me dolió mucho, cuando la golpee.

Escuela de Mary

Suena la campana, es hora de irse otro día como cualquier otro, pero hoy se celebra 5 meses de la muerte de mama y aun así no ella tampoco ha podido olvidarle y probablemente nunca lo hará, pero el que salió más afectada sobre esto fue Mary, ella todavía está muy sensible y su manera de sobrellevarlo es casi destructiva tanto para ella como para nosotros debido a que se guarda sus sentimientos, y ciertamente papa no creo que él pueda tampoco con todo esto. Pero ya es tiempo de cerrar el círculo pero como hacerlo cuando a las dos personas que amas recordándote todo el tiempo el dolor, la perdida, ella era la única que los sacaba de su penumbra que les mostraba un mundo yo no tengo esa habilidad, además Mary es un contante recordatorio para nosotros. Ya que es igual a ella físicamente, papá decía: "Algún día te parecerás tanto a tu madre que no podre diferenciarlas a ambas" a veces pienso que él la idolatra igual que Mary.

—Hey Mary ¿Quieres ir con nosotras al cine? —Pregunto Jesica.

—Hm no hoy chicas tal vez después —Dijo sin ánimo Mary.

—Vamos no seas aguafiestas te divertirás mucho además va Chris, desde hace rato que ha querido salir contigo—Dice dándolo unos codazos.

—Enserio me encantaría ir pero hoy realmente no puedo tengo una cosa que hacer —Dijo alejándose un poco.

—A ver Mary ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?!—Poniéndose las manos en las caderas como una madre regañando a su hijo.

—Hoy se cumples cinco meses de la muerte de mama—Lo dijo tan secamente que Jessica se quedo en seco.

—Lo haremos otro día nos vemos—Y se fue alejando de Jesica.

—Adiós—Fue lo único que atino decir Jesica.

John McGarrett acababa de llegar a la escuela, en ese antiguo auto parecía una reliquia de la muerte, estaba parado junto al auto esperando a Mary, y cuando por fin la ve sonríe, y por un momento creyó ver a Doris, pero solo fue un reflejo del momento, aun así no borra la sonrisa de su rostro, saluda a Mary, pero ella no estaba con ganas de hacer nada John al ver su rostro le dice:

— ¿Estás lista? hoy es el día—Poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Si lo estoy y Steve… ¿no vendrá? ¡¿Dónde está?!—Le dijo alejándose un poco.

—No te preocupes está en casa aunque sigue un poco molesto.

—No me sorprende siempre está molesto desde que mama…—Pero al ver la mirada de su padre se abstiene de decir algo.

—Tenía la esperanza de que hablaras con él y lo animaras un poco, así tal vez quiera venir con nosotros… ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —Dijo resignándose—Pero no prometo nada la ultima vez no quiso venir.

—Solo inténtalo Mary ven vamos casa—Dándole un beso en la frente.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que habían llegado, y yo había terminado de destrozar mi cuarto y estaba oculto en un rincón, mis nudillos estaban rojos y ensangrentados, Mary se había bajado del auto estrepitosamente y salió disparada hacia mi cuarto y en cuanto abre la puerta de mi cuarto es el comienzo del caos y me dice:

— ¿Qué paso? Steve ¿Estás bien? Tus manos están sangrando por favor dime ¿Qué te pasa?—Dijo acercándose temerosa, de que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.

—Que mas me puede pasar hoy se cumple cinco meses desde que mama…murió y yo todavía la extraño. —Dije casi llorando.

—Yo también, le extraño por eso puse a Leslie en tu mesita—Dijo mirando la mesa pero al ver que no estaba ahí se molesto.

—Steve ¡¿Donde está Leslie?!—Dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él y sacudiéndolo.

—Yo que sé que me importa Mary solo es una estúpida muñeca. —Dijo con desgano.

— ¡No es una simple muñeca! ¡Mama me la regalo el día de mi cumpleaños! —Dijo llorando.

—Y eso que ni que fuera gran cosa además solo quedan pedazos de ella. —Dijo y a su vez mostrándole lo que había hecho. Mary estaba anonadada y sin previo aviso con una fuerza descomunal lo levanta del suelo y le dice:

— ¡Steven John McGarrett!—Grito.

— ¿Realmente crees que eres el único que está sufriendo? Yo también estoy herida mama murió pero la vida sigue—Dijo Empujándome al suelo—Además ¡PAPA! Esta destrozado lo menos que podemos hacer es apoyarlo.

—El solo pretende que todo está bien pero no es así—Dije levantándome estrepitosamente.

—Y que quieres que el haga ¡¿Traerla devuelta?! No puede.

—Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que él no hubiese muerto el en lugar de ella.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso al decir esas palabras me sentí mal inmediatamente, sin darme cuenta papa estaba escuchando todo y justo cuando iba a hablar Mary con una mirada gélida igual que mama, fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir me cacheteo tan fuerte que caí al suelo y dijo:

—Te odio—Y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Papa entro a mi habitación y solo dijo:

—Estas castigado —Dijo papa y solo se fue.

Fin De Flashback

Al poco tiempo después de mi castigo papa nos envió a vivir con la tía Deb, Mary pensó que era un forma de deshacerse de nosotros pero no fue así el no podía mas con la carga. Pensándolo bien todo, creo o más bien metí la pata de lleno, con el tiempo mi relación con Mary se fue muriendo, pero cuando murió papa o más bien fue asesinado empezamos a hablar de nuevo, pero no con la misma fuerza de antes, además no puedo remediar el pasado, ni tampoco saber el futuro, pero si puedo hacer una diferencia en el presente. Y así fue como se me ocurrió la idea .No tenía idea de cómo se me vino esa idea pero se me ocurrió en un instante y sin pensarlo dos veces llame a Max, ni sabía muy bien que decirle pero cuando dijo: "Bergman" todo salió como vomito verbal . Le conté casi todo fue cómo si me desahogara hasta me grito porque le gusta llamarme: "Comandante" eso por alguna razón me saco de mi zona de confort, hasta mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y cuando le pregunte el porqué, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tartamudear y me pareció adorable y hasta mi me pareció extraño, y cuando por fin terminamos de planificar la operación: R*E*G*A*L*O como lo había llamado yo secretamente, sorpresivamente la llamada se corto pensé que había sido él, pero cuando me di cuenta no había señal me pareció extraño. Intente marcar de nuevo y no me caía llamada, pero cuando intente la segunda vez una llamada de Chin Ho estaba entrando le conteste y me dijo:

—Hola Steve siento molestarte tan temprano pero hay un nuevo caso. Ya les avise a los demás.

— ¿Le avisaste a Max ?—Dije curioso. No sé porque pregunte realmente quería saber si lo había avisado.

—Ehhh no todavía no enseguida lo hago—A Chin no le pareció extraño esa pregunta después de todo Max es el M.E.

—Ok avísale enseguida voy para allá —Colgué.

Salí de casa, abrí la puerta de la camioneta, lo primero que pensé de todos los años que conozco a Max " _esta fue la primera conversación más larga que hemos tenido_ " no sé cómo pero el dolor de mi pecho se había desaparecido literalmente, era la primera vez en años que sentía tranquilo, sin la necesidad de estar alerta, será por la conversación que tuve con Max sin darme cuenta una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, es curioso desperté con un dolor en el pecho y ahora no lo tengo. Es como si cada vez que pensara en el, todo se calmaba, no sé cómo pero me gusta esa sensación Definitivamente este era la mañana más extraña que he tenido en toda mi vida y lo irónico es que apenas estaba empezando el día.


	3. Intensidad Y Sueños

Disclaimer: Leonard Freeman, Peter , Alex kurtzman, Roberto Orci.

Max PVO

Apenas había llegado a la escena del crimen, y sentí que algo no estaba bien, los demás estaban ahí, Kono, El detective Daniel Williams, Chin Ho, y el capitán Lou Grover. Sentí que por un momento la sensación de esta mañana volvía algo tenebrosa , todos estaban haciendo un semicírculo alrededor del cadáver, lo cual me pareció extraño, todos estaban viendo el cuerpo sin vida, así que, me acerque para ver de qué se trataba, pase por un lado de Kono, me arrodille frente al cuerpo, lo destape y lo que vi me dejo atónito… era yo, tendido en el suelo no lo podía creer, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, era muy tarde, era como en cámara lenta, kono estaba llorando y Chin la estaba consolando, la Dr. Shaw estaba a un lado del Detective Williams ella también estaba llorando, yo realmente no entendía nada, el capitán Lou Grover también estaba allí junto a ellos con la cabeza baja como si se estuviera arrepintiendo. Pero faltaba uno ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se fue? ¡McGarrett! Empecé a gritar su nombre quería saber que había pasado, porque estaba ahí, porque estaba muerto y fue cuando por fin lo vi, estaba sosteniendo mi cabeza y a la vez… no lo podía creer estaba llorando el comandante Steve McGarrett llorando por mí, sentí que mi corazón se enternecía y a la vez se rompía con ese simple acto y de repente empecé a escuchar una voz que se hizo mas y mas fuerte, tanto que resonaba en mi mente, reconocí esa voz casi inmediatamente ,era él no podía ser era imposible, estaba muerto yo lo vi , empezó a decir mi nombre ,la forma en que lo decía la manera en que lo decía , me hacia querer escapar de allí pero, el llamado se hacía mas y mas fuerte. Decía:

Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max, Max.

— ¡Max despierta! — Dijo McGarrett sacudiéndome.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escena del crimen?—Me pregunta McGarrett sin un poco de sutileza, acercandose a mi cada vez.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?—Estaba desorientado creo que me quede dormido si fue eso.

—Max ¿Estás bien?—Dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla me estremeció por un momento.

—Eh si estoy bien no te preocupes—.Quitando su mano de mi mejilla—Debí haberme quedado dormido.

Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron para cuando me di cuenta el estaba más cerca de lo pensado, el al parecer se dio cuenta y se alejo. El comenzó de nuevo la plática.

—Venia para saber que detalles tienes sobre el cuerpo. ¿Hiciste la autopsia? ¿Verdad?

—No envié al Dr. Shaw a que buscara el cuerpo y le encargue que le hiciera el examen preliminar así que no he visto el cuerpo es por eso que no fui además ella tiene que aprender por su cuenta.

—ok entiendo. Bueno tienes razón. ¿Chin Ho no te llamo?

—Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque él me aviso que habían encontrado un cuerpo y que todos estaban ahí excepto tu y le dije que te llamara para que fueras a la escena del crimen ¿Porque...?—Trato de decir McGarrett.

—Le dije que chin que enviaría al Dr. Shaw ¿Acaso no se lo dijo?—Le dije interrumpiéndole abruptamente.

—No—Dijo molesto. Si no fuera porque conociera a McGarrett el parecía disgustado por no haber ido a la escena del crimen, él se acerco más a mi escritorio y puso sus manos en él y dijo:

—Este es el expediente—Se acerco para tomarlo pero lo detuve y lo quite de ahí inmediatamente, guardándolo.

—McGarrett…no te dije que no le echo la autopsia al cadáver y estos son mis expedientes—No los toques.

—Nuca me llamaras por mi nombre verdad—Lo dijo de tal forma como si le entristeciera.

Fue cuando recordé la llamada.

Flashback

Justo cuando ya estaba listo para irme, abrí la puerta de mi auto y al instante suena mi teléfono de nuevo, pensé que era McGarrett, pero era Chin Ho así que le conteste.

—Hola Chin — Increíblemente esto me hizo recordar lo que me dijo McGarrett.

 _ **"No es que me importe mucho es solo que parece extraño que de todos estos años conociéndome no tengas la gentileza de llamarme por mi nombre…recuerdas esa vez que fui a tu casa con una herida en mi estomago no fui a tu casa solo porque fueras doctor confié en ti"**_ _._

A todos los llamaba por su nombre pero, ah el no a un recuerdo esas palabras y no sé porque pero todavía me estremezco.

—Max ¿Me estas escuchando?—Dijo Chin.

—Eh si me decías— No podía creerlo estaba muy distraído, además el dolor en el pecho volvió.

—Hemos encontrado un cadáver de un hombre está cerca de la costa. Además Steve dijo que te llamara al parecer te quiere aquí con urgencia.

—Chin no podre ir en mi lugar enviare a la Dra. Shaw, estoy atrasado en algunas cosas y además se me presento un problema. Por favor podrías comunicárselo a McGarrett—Dije cortante.

—Eh si claro— Fue lo único que dijo Chin. Y colgué

Inmediatamente después llame a la Dra. Shaw y le explique la situación y me dijo que iría inmediatamente y eso fue todo.

En realidad no quería si quera ver un cadáver así que me dispuse a encender mi camaro amarillo, para ir a mi preciado lugar de trabajo. En todo el camino el dolor de pecho se hacía insoportable, ya cuando por fin llegue apague el auto y me dirigí .Hacia mi hermoso estudio del cuerpo humano. Prácticamente cuando me senté en mi silla para leer unos expedientes que me faltaban completar y fue ahí que vi uno en particular era ese "expediente" lo único me quedaba de M…a…r...y sin darme cuenta y no sé porque. Justo en ese instante me sentí tan cansado que caí dormido a los brazos de Morfeo. Hasta que McGarrett me despertó bruscamente.

Fin Del Flashback

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido sobre mi escritorio pero lo que si se, es que ese sueño en particular no fue para nada agradable, además la persona que me estaba llamando durante el sueño , si es que se podia llamar eso sueño… era mí…el estaba muerto para mí… si así debe quedarse muerto. Como en el lugar donde lo deje el pasado. Sin darme cuenta McGarrett estaba parado como una estatua sin decir nada, me había sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado de él, pero él estaba ahí como si esperara a que le dijera algo más, pero que podría decirle las charlas triviales no se me dan, así que pensé despachar de mi oficina de una manera delicada así que me levante de la silla para sentarme en el taburete del piano.

—Lo siento se me había olvidado que estabas ahí…no quise ofenderte , bien…Comandante ¿Que se te ofrece? — Disponiéndome a tocar una pieza de música clásica. Pero antes de tocar la primera tecla, el me sienta de golpe con sus manos en mis hombros y me dice:

—No…bueno vine para saber el resultado de la autopsia y algo mas—Diciéndomelo tan cerca de mí oído por un momento pensé que él iba a besarme.

—Ah que te refieres—Volteándome para verlo mejor y a la vez poniéndome nervioso.

—Me refiero al regalo para mi hermana recuerdas ¿Lo que hablamos esta mañana?

—Ah sí claro pero de que mas vamos a hablar sobre eso pensé que eso ya estaba aclarado— Dije curioso.

—Eh no… es solo que no hablamos sobre el "Pago"— Dijo McGarrett.

—Además el cumpleaños de Mary es en pocas semanas y tú me dijiste que es difícil encontrar ese tipo de muñeca en particular.

—Exactamente…pero te dije que la podría encontrar a tiempo y sobre el pago no te preocupes después saldamos cuentas—Dije volteándome de nuevo hacia el piano. Pero el me toma por el brazo y dice:

—Max ¿Te estoy incomodando en algo? —Dijo McGarrett acercándose más.

— ¡EN LO ABSULUTO MCGARRETT!... Por favor podrías dejarme solo—Dije zafándome de su agarre. No sé porque pero esa pregunta me molesto más que su falta de respeto por la invasión personal. Y en vista de que él no se quería ir me levante y me dirigí a la sala de autopsias, pero antes de siquiera pisar la sala, el dolor de pecho volvió de una manera tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerme de la pared un momento.

—Max ¿Estás bien?— Dijo McGarrett preocupado.

—Eh si no te preocupes—Dije estableciéndome de nuevo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes—Dije mirándolo pero al parecer él no estaba de acuerdo ya que me tomo por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? por lo general siempre estás más enérgico y con ganas de hacer tu trabajo…además te ves pálido— Dijo preocupado.

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes solo es un pequeño dolor— ((aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez debería irme a casa por hoy)) —Pensé.

—McGarrett te digo que estoy bien—Dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil el me sostenía muy fuerte pero no de manera posesiva como lo hacía Ma…rcus. Si no de manera protectora y ciertamente se sentía bien de repente él dice:

—Estas muy pálido parece como si fueras una hoja blanca —Sin darme cuenta. El puso su mano en mi mejilla.

Y sentí pánico no sé porque pero, trate de alejarme un poco de él y no sé cómo, ni porque rayos pero pise un charco de agua y ya que no estaba viendo bien donde pisaba me resbale y me aferre a su camisa pero lo jale tan fuerte que el cayo sobre mí, pero eso no fue la razón de mis mejillas se enrojecieran como el fuego, si no el hecho de que me estaba besando o más bien nos estábamos besando, sentí un escalofrió por la espalda, subiendo súbitamente , era como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si solo existiéramos él y yo, como si estuviéramos en otra parte, el beso se hizo más intenso, sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y yo me aferre a su cuello , el parecía desesperado como si estuviera esperando este momento desde hace tiempo ,yo entrelazo mis piernas en su cadera , y el no pierde el tiempo pone sus manos en mi cintura ,yo curve mi espalda, y de un momento a otro yo estaba sentado encima de él y sin romper el beso, yo simplemente estaba en el cielo en ese momento, tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello , y las de él en mi cintura y cada tanto apretaba una de mis nalgas , cada vez que lo hacía yo gemía involuntariamente, fue así hasta que puso una de sus manos debajo de mi camisa tocando cada centímetro de mi espalda pero como todo en la vida nada dura para siempre. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y allí acabo la magia por un momento recordé quien era y que estaba haciendo aquí. Su cara estaba roja también, completamente rojo puse mi frente sobre la de él y aun estábamos jadeando.

—Max yo…yo —Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el teléfono vuelve a sonar, lo tomo de mala gana por un momento pensé que estaba tan molesto como yo porque el teléfono había arruinado el momento, pero trabajo era trabajo así que.

—Si Dani ¿Qué pasa?... ah ok enseguida voy para allá— Colgó el teléfono y me miro intensamente como si quisiera desnudarme y hacerme el amor ahí mismo. El iba a decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí.

—Tienes que irte. Debes trabajar. No te preocupes le haré una revisión exhaustiva al cuerpo— Su cara parecía desconcertado por lo que había dicho pero yo no podía caer en ese juego otra vez, me levante lentamente, le tendí mi mano y el la tomo y otra vez lo sentí otra vez , ese escalofrió recorriendo por mi espalada. El no dijo nada y simplemente se fue, yo en cambio me senté de nuevo en mi escritorio , el dolor en el pecho se había ido milagrosamente,pero lo único que pasaba por mi mente era:

(( _ **¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?**_ )) Pense .

 **Nota:** Gracias por leer por favor dejar comentarios y un favs y lamento mucho haber tardado en publicar un nuevo capitulo.


End file.
